La niña en el parque
by paomoralesbones
Summary: se situa en la 9 novena temporada y proxima es un nuevo caso que dara giro a todo leanla y disfrutenla
1. Chapter 1

The girl in the park

Era una hermosa mañana en Washington D.C

Booth y Brennan preparaban el desayuno junto mientras Max despertaba a Christine

De pronto llaman y Booth contesta

-Huesos, tenemos un caso- dijo Booth interesado

-papá vamos al laboratorio cuida a Christine- dijo Brennan

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio se encontraron los restos de un cadáver Brennan se puso los guantes y le pidió a Hodgins que limpiara los huesos

-Hodgins- puedes limpiar los huesos para que los pueda examinar?- dijo Brennan

-si –contesto Hodgins yendo hacia el espectrómetro para checar de que componía el hongo

Brennan va hacia la cafetería por un café cuando llega Hodgins

-doctora Brennan, ya he limpiado los huesos están listos para examinarlos tenían un hongo pero lo he quitado, dijo Hodgins

-gracias, ya podre examinarlos para obtener el sexo y la edad- dijo Brennan

Brennan miro los huesos detenidamente observo que tenía varias fracturas en la pelvis, costillas y peroné

-la pelvis indica que era una niña entre 7 a 10 años, fracturas en el cráneo posiblemente durante el forcejeo- dijo Brennan

En ese momento al oír esas palabras Brennan se puso nerviosa ya que no le gustaban los casos de niños, entro Angela

-Brennan he cotejado la base de datos de desaparecidos con la reconstrucción facial- dijo Angela

Angela le mostro le base de datos con la fotografía de la niña ella se llamaba Vanessa Jones Mottes

-oh por dios era tan solo una niña le faltaba bastante para vivir- dijo Brennan preocupada

En ese momento entro Booth

-huesos, ¿ya tienen l nombre de la victima?- dijo Booth

-sí, se llamaba Vanessa Jones Mottes es una niña Booth, dijo Brennan triste y preocupada

-huesos, está bien no te pongas así nunca le va a pasar eso a Christine okey estoy aquí para cuidarte a ti y a Christine-dijo Booth consolando a Brennan

-gracias, Booth- dijo Brennan más tranquila

-Angela, en donde vive su familia- dijo Booth

-vive en la colonia Broad Street #120- dijo Ángela

-vamos estoy segura de que necesitan noticias de su hija , ya que a su familia le puede ocasionar depresión ya que se da con los síntomas insomnio o hipersomnia, agitación y dolor de cabeza seguidos- dijo Brennan

En el coche Booth le abre la puerta a huesos como todo un caballero en el camino llama Max

-hola Tempe, hablo para decirles que Christine está bien no hay de qué preocuparse -, dijo Max

-gracias papá sé que puedo contar contigo te quiero- dijo Brennan

-adios Max, tenemos que ver a los padres de una víctima gracias Max-, dijo Booth

En la casa de la víctima se bajaron y observaron que la puerta estaba abierta Booth exclamo

-¡huesos!, ponte detrás de mi no quiero que te hagan daño, dijo Booth

- Booth hay más probabilidades que te lastimen a ti ya que tu estas adelante según estudios estoy en lo correcto- dijo Brennan

-yo voy por el otro lado tu ve por el otro- dijo Booth aprisa

En ese momento vieron salir a un hombre salir de la casa aprisa, Booth lo pudo detener

-tiene derecho a guardar silencio cualquier cosa será usado en su contra- dijo Booth leyéndole sus derechos

-yo no hice nada lo juro- dijo el hombre

-Booth, veo que ya lo has pillado- dijo Brennan

-vamos al FBI hay podremos interrogarle- dijo Booth

-pero de que me quieren interrogar, yo no hice nada- dijo el hombre

En la oficina del FBI entra Sweets

-el hombre se llama Abraham William Wiggins- dijo Sweets informándolo

Entraron a la cabina de interrogación

-¿tiene alguna relación con Vanessa Jones Mottes?- dijo Booth interesado

-si es mi alumna en primaria, ¿Por qué?, ¿le paso algo?- dijo Abraham

-porque está muerta-dijo Booth

-¿Qué le paso? – dijo Abraham

-sus restos fueron encontrados en el parque, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?-dijo Brennan

-hace dos semanas, sus padres pusieron la desaparición, por eso no había asistido a la escuela- dijo Abraham

-¿y qué hacía en la casa de la familia Jones?- pregunto Booth interesado

-estaba buscando a su mamá para preguntarle por que no había asistido a la escuela, pero no la encontré- dijo Abraham nervioso

-¿y por qué saliste corriendo?- pregunto Booth interesado

-por que si ves a un poli que se acerca a ti sales corriendo inmediatamente-dijo Abraham nervioso

En ese momento llamo Hodgins

-Brennan, necesito que vengas he encontrado partículas en los huesos que nos pueden determinar el arma homicida- dijo Hodgins

Brennan alzo un libro en las manos cubriéndole su cara y la de Booth y murmuro

-Booth, Hodgins ha encontrado partículas en los huesos que nos pueden ayudar a determinar el arma homicida- dijo Brennan

-bueno Abraham no salgas del país- dijo Booth saliendo

En el laboratorio, Arastoo

-Arastoo, toma un molde de las fracturas presentadas y dáselas a Ángela para que busque el arma homicida- dijo Brennan

-si doctora Brennan- dijo Arastoo haciendo los moldes

Brennan fue con Ángela

-hola Ángela- dijo Brennan

-hola cariño, he codificado las moldes que me ha dado arastoo de los huesos de las fracturas presentadas que siguen un patrón- dijo Ángela

-y que puede mostrar el patrón de las fracturas- dijo Brennan

-puedo hacer un escenario de cómo ocurrieron las fracturas en la victima y ver cual puede coincidir como el arma homicida- dijo Ángela

-las fractura son en la pelvis, costillas y peroné haber si sigue un patrón-dijo Brennan

-probare un patrón tendría que ser un arma que no conozcamos- dijo Ángela

En ese momento entra Cam gritando -Brennan ven algo ha ocurrido algo-…

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Anteriormente: -probare un patrón tendría que ser un arma que no conozcamos- dijo Ángela

En ese momento entra Cam gritando -Brennan ven algo ha ocurrido algo-…

Capitulo 2: the girl in the park

A Brennan se le paro el corazón al oír estas palabras no sabía qué hacer sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo

-¿qué paso Cam?- pregunto Brennan aterrorizada por no querer oír lo que ella había pensado

-Booth… …..– Cam no puedo ni terminar la frase cuando Brennan salió corriendo no quería oír lo que ella pensaba

-voy al FBI- dijo Brennan apresurada ya que tenía que saber que había pasado

Ángela y Cam se quedaron pasmadas por lo que habían visto no habían visto a Brennan así, se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo hasta que Cam decidió cambiar el tema

-Ángela que has encontrado- pregunto Cam nerviosa sabiendo que Ángela iba a volver a cambiarlo

-ahh si he encontrado que hay un patrón de las heridas mostradas en el cadáver- dijo Ángela aun desconcertada por lo que había pasado

-¿Cam que le ha ocurrido a Booth?-dijo Ángela nerviosa no sabía que había pasado en esa habitación hace unos minutos

En ese momento entra Brennan al FBI

-¿Booth Booth donde estas?- dijo mirando de un lado al otro hasta que se encontró con su mirada Brennan lo miraba desde la ventana de la oficina de Booth de pronto se sintió aliviada de que no le había pasado nada grave

Brennan dio un suspiro y decidió entrar, toco la puerta y vio sentado a Sweets junto a Booth

-Booth ¿te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien?- Brennan no pudo decir otra palabra por que Booth se levanto y la había callado con un beso tierno y dulce

-Brennan estoy bien, pero ahora mejor que te veo-dijo Booth

-el agente Booth le han disparado en el brazo- dijo Sweets interrumpiéndolo ya que se sentía incomodo por ver como actuaban juntos en momentos románticos y de consolación

-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Cómo te dispararon?- dijo Brennan aun procesando toda la información estaba confundida

-fui a la casa de los tíos de la victima entonces un hombre pensó que era un ladrón que entro en la casa-dijo Booth consolándola

-pero ¿Por qué fuiste solo? Sabes ¿te podía acompañar?- dijo Brennan sin comprender por qué lo hacia

-huesos tú estabas examinado unos huesos y no te quería interrumpir imagínate si me hubieras acompañado y te pasaba algo no me lo podría perdonar-dijo Booth con la mirada alta

-pero Booth no iba a ser una interrupción al contrario sería algo perfecto-dijo Brennan con la mirada alta

Ambos se miraban a los ojos como si supieran comunicarse entre sí con la mirada

En ese momento Sweets se sintió que era un estorbo así que decidió irse

-agente Booth, doctora Brennan voy a recibir a un paciente me voy a retirar-dijo Sweets saliendo de la puerta cuando Sweets se fue hubo un momento de silencio que no duro mucho hasta que Booth comento

-creo que hemos incomodado a Sweets –dijo Booth con una cara picara

-¿por eso se fue verdad?-dijo Brennan picara al igual que Booth

-si –dijo Booth dándole un beso tan profundo que les saco el aire por completo a ambos los dos respiraban con dificultad sus respiraciones eran agitadas

-¿y han encontrado algo más de la victima?-dijo Booth con una respiración forzada

-no estamos en eso, Ángela está buscando el arma homicida es un caso muy extraño no se que ocurre pero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de quién es el homicida- dijo Brennan confusa con la mirada baja

Booth le alzo la mirada con sus dedos delicadamente en la barbilla de ella

-y ya interrogaron al tío de la víctima- dijo Brennan

-más tarde lo interrogare- dijo Booth

-de acuerdo me llevas al Jeffersonian- dijo Brennan

-si - dijo Booth extendiéndole el brazo para que se acomodara en el de el

Cuando estaban en el estacionamiento se subieron a la SUV al llegar al Jeffersonian fueron directo a la oficina de Ángela ahí se encontraron a Ángela enfrente del ordenador

-Ángela –dijo Brennan tocándole el hombro a Ángela para que notara su presencia

-hay cariño me has asustado-dijo Ángela saltando de su asiento

-lo siento Ángela no era mi intención solo quería llamar tu atención -dijo Brennan con los ojos como dos platos abiertos debido a la reacción de su amiga

-y vaya que lo has hecho hasta me has pegado un susto- dijo Ángela en un tono de broma Brennan le miro seria y le dijo

-vaya que si te he asustado se nota que se te subió la adrenalina ya que el cuerpo ha sufrido un cambio extremo debido al susto- dijo Brennan

-bueno y ¿como esta Booth?- dijo Ángela señalando a Booth

-a yo estoy bien solo he recibido un disparo en el brazo nada grave-dijo Booth mirando su herida

-hay que valiente tigre- dijo Ángela alagando a Booth en tono de sarcasmo

-booth ha sufrido una herida de bala solo superficial- dijo Brennan informando a Ángela

-vaya y de donde te has sacado todo eso?- dijo Booth con una cara picara

- pues he mirado tu herida y no tienes ninguna fractura por dentro- dijo Brennan confundida

- bueno y Ángela ¿has encontrado el arma homicida?- dijo Booth señalando el ordenador

-bueno he cotejado las fracturas con los juegos del parque- dijo Ángela

-¿y? ¿Qué con los juegos del parque?- dijo Brennan y Booth al mismo tiempo

Ángela dio un suspiro y les explico que puede coincidir con las heridas

-¿es que no lo pillan?- dijo Ángela desconcertada de que el cerebro de Booth y Brennan no lo pillaran

-¡es un pasamanos!- dijo Ángela en un tono tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el Jeffersonian

-si es lo que les acabo de decir- dijo Ángela

-ok no hay motivo por el cual gritar- dijo Booth

- lo siento me emocione es que como fue que no se me ocurrió eso?- dijo Ángela desaprobándose a si misma

-pero Ángela ya lo has resuelto el pasamanos es el arma homicida sin ti no lo hubiéramos sabido- dijo Brennan mirando fijamente a Ángela

-gracias cariño- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa amplia

-¿y tu tigre ya la consolaste verdad? Ya no se ve preocupada como antes- dijo Ángela con otra sonrisa amplia

-si ya esta como nueva- dijo Booth

-entonces Ángela ¿ el arma homicida sigue en el parque? – dijo Brennan confusa

- si porque es el pasamanos – dijo Ángela con un suspiro de desesperación loas pruebas podrían haber desaparecido en el pasamanos han pasado dos días suficientes para eliminar las pruebas

-¿crees que síganlas pruebas?- dijo Booth pensativo con los brazos cruzados uno recargado encima del otro ya que su herida le limitaba movimientos

-debido a los climas de estos dos días puede que las pruebas no se hayan eliminado aunque el contacto del pasamanos de otros niños pueden afectar las huellas de la victima y del agresor- dijo Brennan señalando al ordenador

-entonces vamos a la escena del crimen mientras Ángela puedes hacer una reconstrucción de cómo murió la víctima- dijo Brennan

-si claro cariño- dijo Ángela volteándose hacia el ordenador

-gracias Ángela- dijo Brennan saliendo de la puerta con Booth

Ángela se quedo viendo el ordenador hasta que oyó una voz al fondo de la habitación

-hola mi amor –dijo Hodgins dándole un beso suave saludándola

-hola amor- dijo Ángela devolviéndole el beso

-¿Cómo vas?-dijo Hodgins señalando al ordenador

-mal no sé cómo murió la victima pero ya se el arma homicida- dijo pensativa

-¿y por qué te cuesta trabajo saber cómo murió?- dijo Hodgins

-por que como se provocaron las fracturas como estuvo en una posición para que ocurriera eso- dijo Ángela confusa

-puede ser que estuviera arriba del pasamanos – dijo Hodgins concentrado

-sí pero necesitaba para ocasionar las lesiones una presión muy alta empujándola contra el pasamanos – dijo Ángela mirando seria a Hodgins

-puedes provocar ese escenario- dijo serio hacia Ángela

-si –dijo Ángela poniendo las características en el Angelator

-le diré a Booth –dijo Ángela cogiendo el teléfono

-hay Hodgins por eso eres el rey del laboratorio- dijo Ángela

Ángela cogiendo el teléfono y buscando en sus contactos "Booth" hasta que lo encontró y decidió marcar

-hola Booth – dijo Ángela

-hola Ángela ¿han encontrado algo?- dijo Booth señalando hacia el teléfono para que supiera que hablaba con Ángela

Brennan le hizo una seña a Booth de que había encontrado algo

-a si Booth he encontrado la forma en que murió la víctima – dijo Ángela

-Booth le puedes decir a Ángela que le diga a Hodgins que necesito que venga-dijo Brennan

-¿Ángela esta Hodgins contigo?- pregunto Booth

-si está conmigo Hodgins quieres que vaya a la escena del crimen- dijo Ángela

-si por favor hemos encontrado pruebas y necesito que las analices- dijo Brennan cogiendo el teléfono

-ok voy para dijo Hodgins colgando el teléfono y saliendo de la puerta – dijo Hodgins

Hodgins salió de la oficina de Ángela y se dirigió directo a la escena del crimen

Cuando Hodgins llego a la escena del crimen Brennan y Booth le hicieron una seña indicando que estaban hay

-hola Hodgins estamos aquí – dijo Booth

- mira Hodgins estas son las pruebas que encontré ¿puedes analizarlas?- dijo Brennan

-si claro aunque a simple vista parece tinta como la que ocupan para corregir cosas- dijo Hodgins concentrado

-a como la de un maestro- dijo Brennan

-entonces el maestro ¿crees que haya sido?- dijo Booth

Brennan lo aprobó con un movimiento

-voy a hablar con el maestro-dijo Booth cogiendo el teléfono

-hola soy el agente Booth, hablo para preguntar por Abraham el maestro- dijo Sweets

-pero Booth Abraham salió del país- dijo Sweets confusa

-¿queeeeee salió del país?-dijo Booth


End file.
